Infection
by VivianVandam
Summary: My name is Lulie, there's not much to tell you about me. I was born, raised in Raccoon City...and unfortunately, I now have to fight my way to freedom. I was caught in the fire fight, of humans vs zombies...and I have been bitten. This, is my story. Leon Kennedy x OC
1. Chapter 1

Save me

Vivian VanDam

Chapter One: First bitten, first immune.

The name is Lulie, don't ask me why. But you can call me Lu…I've lived in Raccoon City my entire life…my parents had worked for Umbrella Incorporated. Now, I just blew my mother's face off, and painted the parchment white walls of our apartment with her once intellectual brains. She was a biochemist, and my father, is and possibly was a virology expert and minored in biology.

My mother bit me eight hours ago. I'm still alive, not affected by the bite. The wound hurts like a motherfucker, but what can I say? I got lucky to be immune. Possibly…the only immune one in this entire city…not like it matters but I'm 20 years old, a college freshman…and now, I'm fighting for my life. And so far, I haven't put a .50 cal through my own brains yet.

I felt jealous of my father, unaffected by the virus, happily tucked away in his tight little laboratory. Hopefully working on a cure with the Berkins. Oh yes, I know them, Annette, William and Sherry. Their little girl, she's only been in this world for 12 years and she has to live this life? I would've rather her grow up in the outskirts of the city…I've been to their house a lot. Only holidays though, when they actually have a chance to be human for once. A nice family really…

Much better than mine.

At least her own mother comes home more than mine…heh…now I have to run to my father, screaming and crying telling him that his wife is dead, his daughter is the carrier for the antibodies because his wife bit her.

"Oh yeah, by the way dad? Yeah, mom got turned into a god fearing cannibalistic fucking zombie and fucking bit my god damn wrist! Yeah I patched myself up, here, and my blood. Please, treat me like a lab rat. So I can you know, become one of you FUCKED UP EXPERIEMENTS! Happy fucking birthday up and coming millionaire. Become a hero!"

I laughed out loud, looking up at myself in the mirror holding the .50 caliber Desert Eagle…a beautiful gun. Something my mother and father gave to me for my 18th birthday and a graduation gift. What would you have guessed? I love guns, I'm a fanatic and my uncle Kendo taught me how to shoot. I remember shooting just with him…and he was so proud. Much more proud then my mother and father had ever been with me…except when I graduated high school and tried to beg me to follow in the footsteps.

I didn't want to fuck up what god had made…but I looked to my mother laying on the carpet, her rotting brains. I smiled and laughed. I still looked at my own reflection. I had to get rid of my red hair, it was too long and could be easily grabbed. Tying my hair up in a ponytail, I took out a combat knife I kept hidden my dresser, and pulled my hair out and gave a solid yank. The knife cut through with ease and little pull.

Tying what little hair I had left, back I tossed on a baseball cap, and rummaged through my dresser again, pulling out painkillers, and tossing two in my mouth chewing them up and swallowing them as fast as I could. I tossed the rest into the backpack that laid out on my bed.

It was going to be one hell of a night, and I needed more ammunition. Being a petty thief had its beautiful perks, lock picking, hotwiring, and safe cracking. If I had to, I would break every lock, hot wire every car, just to get to my father's work. I had to make him make an antidote for this shit…even if I had to put the gun, he and my mother bought for me into his mouth and force him to make it. I would. I tossed the .50 cal onto the bed for the moment only to re-tie my combat boots. The military fatigues were going to help me carry extra ammunition when it came to it. And with the fanny pack on as well…it would help.

"I'm going to be a survivor. You knew my determination…I will win at any battle…" Only glancing at my mother's corpse, I couldn't help but feel hatred to her.

"I hope god isn't happy with what you did…I tried to stop you and dad from making that shit…just because you think it's good for the country…you should've listened to me. Now look at you, you ended up dead. Somehow…" I snapped. Spitting in her face.

"You were a royal bitch in life, I hope you love hell." Clenching my teeth, I snatched the gun, loving the comforting weight in my hand. Then finally…I had realized…

"Fuck…if she's just one…I wondered how many more there's going to be out there…" Looking outside, pressing my face to the glass, already some of the buildings were raging with fire. I sighed. Holstering the gun, stepping over my mother's body. Tossing the backpack over my shoulder, I went downstairs, rummaging through the cabinets finding as many non-perishables and bottles of water. Grabbing the few first aid items we had. It wasn't much but it was enough to get through the night, if not a night then possibly a little over 48 hours. After that, I was going to have to stop and look around a store…hopefully I wouldn't have to kill too many people tonight.

"Zombies were just going to be ONE obstacle in my way…" I groaned tossing my head back in annoyance.

"Guess it's time to get this shit going…."

…

Using my shoulder, I shoved a man in a business suit back grunting in the process. His stomach, hanging out of his business shirt, making a disgusting squishing sound when my combat boot connected to his stomach. Once he fell, another came back in his place. My wrist throbbed, the stitching already coming undone. Grunting, I kept my hand at my side, willing to grab the gun at any moment, but just for these ass holes? I have a combat knife, ready to draw blood.

Knowing, I was immune what's another bite, a scratch or two worth saving a million more? Grunting twice, I pulled the knife out.

"Come at me you son of a bitch!" I snapped, lashing the knife out cutting into a woman's jugular. The blood staining my black tank top and combat fatigues.

My skin was getting cold from the blood that touched it. I chose mobility over comfort, being able to move freely was much more important than not being able to get out of sticky situations. This being one of them. Turning around, doing a complete 180, more and more were swarming from the back alleys.

"Fuck…" I whispered, already out of breath.

"_Think Lu…think of a way out of this. You escaped the police how many times…?"_ I thought.

Keeping my eyes at the dark corners, trying to count.

At least ten, fifteen…?!

"_F…Fuck…!"_ I sighed, trying to keep another eye out.

Finally, Coleman street, just down there and to the left was Kendo's gun shop…maybe, just maybe I could get out from there, and if Kendo was still alive, have another expert with a decent aim…but, if I couldn't get out this situation what the hell was I going to do then?

"_So what will it be? Sit here and become zombie chow? Or shove through them and keep running?!"_ It was true, I had no real choice here…

I closed my eyes, sent up a silent prayer, and went for it. I kept my head down, hoping the baseball cap was held tight against my head, to save myself from hair pulling…the next, was the zombies were so smart to grab onto the loose tank top.

And I was right, only one grabbed the tank top, and already I felt the cold fingers of death brushing against my shoulder and I shuddered. The smell of fecal matter, urine, and vomit made my stomach turn.

I shoulder rammed the zombie, not getting a good look at its face to tell if it was male or female.

"_This is about you, not them. You've gotta think about yourself girl…you just might be the only one who can save millions at this point…"_ I grunted, as I kept running. No one was going to stop me…I was going to get to Kendo's shop, get ammunition and get the fuck to my father. And if he doesn't start working on antidote, then I'll put my mother fucking gun into his mouth and make him do something about it.

My calves burnt, my lungs ached. I wasn't much of a runner, but I loved the elliptical. And at this point, I was beginning to regret not taking up track. Brick zoomed past my face, till I almost face planted right into the metal door connecting to the next alley.

I reached down, the handle wouldn't move. I felt the blood rain from my face.

"S…Shit…" Rapidly I kept looking around, back and forth. Side to side…and my prayers were answered. A beautiful crowbar welcomed to my eyesight. I wasted no more time grabbing it, and slamming it down on the handle of the door.

"Uhh…" A zombie moaned. Turning to look over my shoulder, I stuck out my tongue.

"I win this one, you go to bed hungry." I laughed slamming the door closed; leaning my back against it and sighed. Secretly I thought I was fucked.

"Hehehe…" I giggled, closing my eyes. Sweat dripping down my face. I looked up, when I caught a whiff of something…not pleasant.

It was burning flesh. It had to be. Squinting my green-blue eyes at the intense heat. Holding the crowbar close to my side. Palms sweating at anticipation. From the destruction in front of me, a tanker full of oil…maybe gas, crashed right into a cop car.

It was hard to make out, but what I could tell it was R.P.D…my hopes raised slightly, when I saw there were no charred bodies in the wreck. I nodded, turning and heading down the next ally to Kendell Street. I was almost there…almost to salvation.

"Hahn!" It was a man screaming. I picked up my pace. It was coming from Kendo's. My heart started to race.

"No…no! Not Uncle Kendo!" I whispered through clenched teeth. When I got to the front door, I took the crowbar ready to smash any undead assholes heads in. What I was greeted with, surprised me. The handsome face, of a police officer, blonde hair cut into a bob, bright blue eyes and a square set jaw. My heart stopped, as the gun was pointing at Uncle Kendo…and…the dead zombie that was _eating_ him.

Before long, the gun was pointed at me. His eyes set, jaw tight, ready to shoot at any sudden movement.

"Who are you?" He asked, lowering the gun slowly, only to holster it after a moment. Realizing I wasn't much a threat.

"_So he thinks…"_ I thought lightly.

"Names Lulie. And you officer?" I asked, straightening my back, holding tighter on my crowbar. Yet leaning to the left on my hip. He nodded slowly.

"Officer Leon S. Kennedy. What are you doing out in this mess?" He asked, then chuckled shaking his head lightly.

"Better yet, what branch are you?" He asked, looking at the outfit I chose. I could lie, or tell the truth.

"_Lying gets you killed."_ I tilted my head slightly and chuckled as well.

"Civilian." I replied honestly, he gave a nod and looked at the gun holstered at my side.

"I see you're well-armed. I'm on the way to the RPD building. I ran into another survivor her name's Claire Redfield." He said looking behind me.

"Seen her?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No sorry…" He was looking at my wrist.

"You've been bitten…" He was stepping back, and reaching for his gun. A simple 20mm Glock. I nodded but rose my hands slowly.

"Officer Kennedy, please understand, I'm immune." I said. He hesitated for a moment before considering.

"You're immune?" He asked slowly relaxing. I gave a hesitant nod. He looked over my blood stained fatigues, black tank top and the blood that stretched over my neck and chest. He lowered his head, sighing.

"Fine…but if you start turning I'm putting you down." He said giving me a cold look. I gave him one right back.

"Ugh…." A zombie groaned. Turning, I started to rise the crowbar. Till more started to chime in. Color draining from my cheeks again I took a sudden step back gasping.

"Uh…let's grab as much ammunition as possible and get the hell out of here…" I ran behind the counter, rummaging through the boxes.

"_C'mon, someone had to have ordered .50 cals….HAD too…"_ I kept hoping, praying…till the last box on the far left behind the register granted me my wish. I laughed out loud, pouring the shells into the fanny pack. Not giving a damn about clips for the moment.

Crunch, crunch.

The zombies were starting to come through the glass windows.

"Out of time. Come on Lulie!" Officer Kennedy shouted from the other side of the store, aiming his Glock up and shooting once. Nailing one in the chest. I snapped him a look.

"Shoot the head. It knocks them down for good." I grabbed a few 20mm clips for him as well. My heart pounding from adrenalin. We HAD to hurry, if not…we both would become zombie chow. I gave one more look around before grabbing another combat knife with a decent case. I gave him a nod, following him to the emergency exit. I gave one more look at my Uncle Kendo's body before bowing my head.

"I loved you uncle, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Officer Kennedy grabbed my wrist pulling me through the door, I watched it close as I sighed.

"You knew him?" Leon asked, walking ahead of me. Just from the way he walked he already seemed tired. And…didn't recognize me.

"Uh yeah…that's my uncle Kendo…he owned the shop, obviously…" It wasn't the time to be sad, in mourning. It would just…kill my chance of survival.

"Look I'm-"I shook my head at him.

"Don't tell me you're sorry…" I pushed forward, sighing softly, pushing the hat back down tighter around my head.

The stench was horrible behind the shop, like trash and dead people.

"So, do you know where you're headed officer Kennedy?" I asked, obviously he was my superior considering he was older than me. Had to be. He nodded heading up the fire escape. I could smell the decay even from here. It was worse than I had originally thought…much worse.

"Well, I can tell you now Officer Kennedy…I know these streets much better then you ever will…" I whispered, he turned around, looking over his shoulder giving me a strange look.

"Really now?" He said, finally a smile slipped across his sweaty lips.

"I take it you've lived here for a while?" He asked. I relaxed a bit and smiled as well, giving a light nod.

"You can say that, I've been here for a long time honestly. Much longer then I would like to admit." I let out a light laugh and he nodded. He kept his gun at his side comfortably. I didn't want to give up my beautiful crowbar…but I also had another combat knife, and a beautiful desert eagle…I could give up at least ONE.

"Hey officer." He turned around, once we stopped at the top of the crossing. I handed him the combat knife.

"I know it's not much but it would work if you run out of ammo-"I stopped myself, reaching into my fanny pack and pulling out three extra clips for the 20mm.

"Here take these too. I have a .50 caliber. And don't worry, I got plenty of ammo from the shop." I gave him my best smile, and he seemed to understand.

"Thanks Lulie." He gave me another look, before looking back at me.

"Why did your parents name you Lulie?" He asked, I rose my brows and he turned away.

"I have no idea…if you want just call me Lu." I replied, holding the crowbar close for comfort.

The wind blew again, causing me to crunch my nose. It was foul...enough to cause my stomach to tighten. The smell…was going to drive me insane before the actual battle. That…wasn't good.

We continued down the flight of stairs that wound into another back ally. Already I felt bad, if Leon got bit, that means I would have to put him down. And fast. If not…then well, shit, I would have to end up protecting him.

"I hope Claire made it to the station safely." He said looking around.

"Great blocked in…" He mumbled, there was a small barricade consisting of a pitiful little dumpster. With enough effort, you could climb right up and over it. I sighed handing him my crowbar.

"Hold this." I ordered. He gave me a look, before realizing what I was doing.

"I don't think that's safe Lu." He replied following behind. When I jumped and pulled myself up I held out my hand. He gave me a look before handing me the crowbar.

"Stay right there. I don't know if you're immune. But there's three, possibly four zombie's down here and I don't need you getting bit." I turned before he could protest. I jumped down, landing with a solid thump.

The first zombie that noticed me, turned around, outstretched her arms groaning in agitation as I ducked underneath. Bringing my hand up, I wrapped it around her small throat and shoved her back. Only to bring the crowbar down on her head, smacking her hard enough to crack her skull open.

An instant kill.

"Mmmmuh…" Another groaned. When I turned, I saw it was a big black man. Half of his jaw clearly gone, skin a sickly pale, with a very pronounced forwarded necrosis settling in around the missing muscles. I cringed when I swung and hit him in the temple as hard as I could. He fell, and tried getting back up, with another solid smack, blood, and brain splattered up against my hands and wrists.

"_Shit, what if their blood gets into mine? Wouldn't that make me get it too?"_ I couldn't allow myself to get distracted.

Too late.

The hands of the bigger white male zombie grabbed my baseball cap, and pulled it with a handful of hair. I gave a loud yelp trying to swing him off.

Th-thump.

It was a solid smack, it was the smell of gunpowder and blood mixture that did it for me. When the Zombie's grip let up, I pulled away and swung one good time, knocking the skin right off his face. The eyebrow and eye followed. I watched him fall with a solid thump, blood and gore dripped from his face. I panted, heart ready to explode from the sudden rush with death. That was twice now.

That I was careless.

If I was careless again, three strikes.

You're out.

"You alright Lu?" Leon asked, touching my shoulder. I shrugged him off, staring at the baseball cap. And stomped on it.

"Not wearing that stupid thing anymore…" I groaned, staring at the end of the ally. A simple gate, hanging open.

"If we go that way, we can go through a small shopping district, and then from there to Maypole Street we can get to the police station." I said, he gave a light nod. Something deep in my stomach made me freeze as I held onto the crowbar.

"Unless you want to go by the newspaper printing office…then we can get there through the back way…but if we go that way we have even more greater chance of dying…" He turned giving me an 'are you serious look.' I shrugged.

"A lot of people like to go there on Sunday's. It's the easiest way to go, but a greater chance of dying." I pushed passed him.

The metal gate creaked, and loud. I shuddered, froze and stopped, keeping the crowbar up, ready to swing at the nearest moving thing. It was the eerie silence that got me, for a small shopping center with cafés, bookstores and all the trimmings…there was nothing.

Not even the sound of the crackling fire, I just couldn't hear anything.

My ears were ringing like hell.

"LU!" Leon screamed, when I turned around to tell him to shut up, a canine…German Shepard looking…thing was growling at Leon. Baring it's teeth.

Apparently, it had been tailing us. And I didn't hear a damn thing.

"_Could've been the lifesaving shot that Leon unloaded into that zombie that did away with my hearing." _I thought. A thought, that's all I could afford till the dog jumped, trying to attack Leon. In a single movement and smacked the dog upside the head.

It let out a pained yelp; shaking its head it looked at me, barred its teeth and growled. Tossing the crowbar to the side I pulled out my gun, took my chance to aim, I only glanced at Leon to see him aiming too.

We both pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Captain Marvin Branagh

Leon looked at me, and I looked at him. We were stunned in silence for a moment or two. My ears kept ringing, and I couldn't tell if my shot killed the dog, or his. My hands were shaking, and the barrel of my gun pointed down at the asphalt. He looked at me, gently touching my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay kiddo?" He asked. I gave a light nod, putting the gun back into its rightful place. When I turned to face the first store, I was greeted with the crowbar.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said with a light smile. I couldn't help give a light blush.

"Thanks…this is the one weapon I don't want to lose." Keeping the crowbar at my side, I tightened my grip. I was actually shaken up at the sudden attack.

That was my third strike, one more time…and I would end up dead. It had to be…that's just how the world works…right?

"Right?" I asked out loud. Leon gave another worried look before nodding lightly.

"Okay, we have about three to five more blocks left to cover before we get to the station…now, how the fuck are we going to get through all this wreckage?" I asked him. Have a thoughtful look for a moment before sighing.

"We might have to go through the stores. If we don't we can climb over the wreckage." He said. I shook my head.

"Not going to work there Leon…do you see all that flame? Just because the car is engulfed…doesn't mean that the other gas tanks haven't blown up…and going through the stores? Do we have any idea how many zombies are in there?" I kept asking. He groaned putting his palm on his face.

"Well then what the hell are we going to do?" He asked, leaning on his hip. I kept looking over the road, covered in broken glass and random car parts. Holding the crowbar up, I already felt a migraine coming on. And my wrist was already started throbbing, harder and harder each time my blood pressure went up.

"Let's continue down the road, and we just might find a way through this…we have to continue getting through the roadblocks. It's not going to be difficult…we can do this." I felt the hope in my voice rise, but fall. Leon looked at me, but sighed.

"Alright…let's do this…" He pushed forward, and I followed.

My thoughts kept going to my uncle Kendo…how much he had helped me through the years…and then died. Just like that. Just died. Being eaten by a fucking zombie.

"_Give me more of a reason to fucking kill my dad…"_ I thought.

"Hey! There's another gate we can go through…I hear zombies on the other side, but I think we can take them if we think this through…" he trailed off, and I looked at him. His blue eyes touched my face, I couldn't help but…give some thought to it.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do. But if it gets too bad…let me go first. The worse thing that could happen to me is being devoured…I can't turn into a zombie." I tried to give him hope, but he too seemed to lose some of it.

We pushed the gate open, and I could hear the sickening crunches of teeth sinking into skin and bone. Tearing muscles, the chewing…swallowing…drooling over a fresh meal. I shuddered, feeling sick again to my stomach. At the same time, my mouth started to become dry. Was I really starting to get scared? If I was going to die, it would be the worse way to ever think of…being devoured by sick cannibals.

"Oh god…" Leon groaned, watching the scene play out before his eyes. A circle of zombies surrounded a child and a mother's body. I watched his face pale, casting his eyes down and away from the gruesome scene.

I leaned in to whisper to his ear.

"Come on, we can run passed them and sneak into the bus. That bus is our ticket out! It crashed through the wall separating us to the police department…I know its disgusting…but we have to!" I begged him, pulling gently on his hand.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this…" He groaned, sprinting. His wrist slipped out of my hand and I looked at him, watching the blue of his uniform disappear. I had to follow, and I did. He was only three steps ahead of me, and when I caught up he was already stepping onto the steps of the bus and opened the door. Right behind, he closed the door.

Shuffling, moan.

Shuffling, moan.

"Uhhh…" It was male.

"Mmmnuh…" It was female. I shuddered, and then.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Leon's Glock went off three times, and before I could turn around, zombies piled atop of each other.

"God your one good shot Leon." I complimented. It seemed to give him a boost of self-esteem and he chuckled.

"Wrong time to use it though…" He replied.

The bus, was a blood bath. Hand prints, shoe prints…just the bus in general was foul. And the smell of roasted flesh, and singed hair made my gag reflexes kick up. Even if it was freezing cold outside, I would rather much be out there, then in here.

"You coming?" He called, and I nodded. A hand grabbed my ankle, falling face first into a zombie's mutilated chest. I screamed, blood spilling into my mouth making me gag. I could almost taste the gangrene. It was crawling on top of me…the hot breath breathing down my neck.

"_I'm going to die! Fuck I'm going to die!"_ I closed my eyes, ready for the bite against my neck. Instead, just the sound of a gunshot, and the dead weight of a body laying atop of me. I cried.

I cried out, whimpering. Leon shoved the body off mine, grabbing me.

"Come on, were almost there Lu…were almost there…" He pulled me harder trying to get me to move.

I just had a dead body on me…I just had…a dead fucking person, try to eat me…this wasn't a game anymore. I grabbed his arm, and followed him down the steps to the door. He shoved it open, and the smell…oh god the smell attacked, assaulted me…bodies were everywhere…and right there, was the station. Standing tall, almost unaffected by everything…untouched. I broke away from Leon, and sprinted.

"Lulie stop! Zombies are everywhere!" He screamed, running, dodging and weaving through the arms of the undead.

I had tears slipping down my blood stained face.

I wanted to be somewhere safe.

And so far, the only place that I could see is the police station, right there at my fingertips.

Hands slamming into gate, I pushed, I shoved I tried to get it open. And finally, after kicking it hard enough, the gate fell open. Hands touched my back, shoving me in. And we were through.

We were finally through the gates to a safe haven.

At least we thought so…

…

The doors were wide and blue, when Leon opened it we were surprised by how untouched the inside was. On the outside it looked like a battle field…but on the inside it was clean and spotless. It, was almost unbelievable.

Bam.

One shot, zipped passed my head, I could hear the air being spliced by my ear. I dropped to the ground, and Leon took aim.

"Show yourself!" Leon shouted. Tension filled the station, as the sound of the gun went off one more time, this time further away.

"Kennedy is that you?" A black man came from behind the receptionist desk a level above us. Leon and I looked at each other.

"Captain Marvin?" He replied, the black man had a few scratches on his face, blood splattered across his uniform. Hard brown eyes looked at me, as he took aim again.

"You…petty thief. I wish I would've hit you with that fucking bullet…making me chase you all around the city. In a stolen car." He growled, I couldn't help but glair.

"Are you fucking serious? At a time like this, you're going to fucking try and KILL ME because of my crimes?" I snapped standing up, rubbing my left ear that he just barely missed.

Leon looked at me, slightly dumb founded.

"You were a petty thief?" He chuckled lightly.

"So what? I don't care anymore. With the world gone to shit we need more survivors…" He looked at his Captain.

"Come on…she saved my life a few times. Do you really think now is the right time to be doing this?" He pointed to the gun at his hand.

"She's been BITTEN LEON!" Marvin snapped looking at my wrist. Leon couldn't help but laugh.

"She's an immune. Someone who could save us…if you don't end up trying to kill her again." Leon raked a hand through his thick blonde hair and looked at his captain. I watched them stare each other down. Fighting for dominance.

This is a dog eat dog world out here…and they wanted to fight? Weren't were supposed to help each other over trying to kill each other? Marvin looked at me again in wonder.

"You're immune? How long have you been bitten?" He asked, finally relaxing the gun and looking at me carefully. Relaxed, but with caution.

"Nine hours now. My…my mom bit me." _The bitch_ I wanted to add. Both officers looked at each other in wonder before deciding not to ask questions. Marvin looked at Leon and sighed.

"There should be an evacuation here soon. If we can hold out a little longer…perhaps at least another three to four hours we just might-" I started laughing.

"An EVAC?! Are you that fucking retarded!" Marvin scoffed.

"What are you talking about kid?" My anger was growing, I wanted to punch this fucker right in his face.

"They're going to either contain the city so it won't get out any further…" I started to pace back and forth afraid of what to say next.

"Or blow us to bits…I…I need to get to my father...within the next fifteen to thirty hours…so he can send out something to his HQ…" I was rambling I knew I was. There was no way, these petty officers would understand anything what I was about to say…

"What are you talking about kid?" Marvin asked. My patience…was getting to thin, I gritted my teeth praying for just little more time.

"My parents worked for Umbrella…they did this. They fucked us all over…we need to go to my father so he can make an antidote…" I wanted to chew my nails, I wanted to shoot something or…god I don't know!

Leon took a step back from me, and looked me over.

"So, you're a troubled teen, looking for attention so she goes out and starts little fires?" Leon asked, shaking his head. I was shocked.

"NO!" I snapped, grabbing my short red hair. Finally I had enough.

"Fuck this…" I snapped, turning away from them and going to the first double doors that I saw. Slamming them shut. If they were going to treat me like shit…I'll leave them to die. After all…

It's a dog eat dog world now.

If you slow me down…then I'll be sure, that you won't get me killed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A New Threat

"_Those fucking cops…did nothing but try and fuck me over. One way or another…"_ I sighed, sitting down just for the moment. The place I had stormed off into was like a waiting room I guess to best describe it. With a nice big box to the side to store things in, and thankfully, there was a few bandages and a gallon of drinking water. Even if I had a few bottles in my back pack, I took advantage of this blessing and chugged down as much of the water as my stomach could handle. Running almost four miles from my apartment in the east side to here…I didn't realize how thirsty I was till I saw the water, and my mouth started watering too.

I couldn't help but look at my reflection in the receptionist glass…it was a sight for sore eyes. No wonder why Captain A-hole tried to shoot me. I almost looked just LIKE a zombie…without the need, and the craving for human flesh. I let myself giggle a little at my own perverse joke…I actually…kind of missed my dad.

THEN I just remembered, he caused this. Him and the Berkins…_"Poor Sherry…"_ I thought.

"_Poor me…"_ I rolled my eyes.

When did I ever become a self-pitying person? Hardily never!

Holding the crowbar close to my body again, I looked around the large wall of filing cabinets and saw another door, a window, and a small drawer that was simply locked. I gave myself a smile; propping my crowbar against the wall, I got down on my knees, pulling out my lucky lock picks and went to work.

It only took me less than sixty seconds to hear the click of the drawer being unlocked. Smiling to myself again, I opened it.

And was greeted with nothing, but papers and a single chocolate bar. Shrugging I put the bar inside my back pack.

"_Better than nothing." _Telling myself that, made me feel…less…unsatisfied?

_Tick tick tick tick tick_

It was fast moving, running across the window. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck, and the goose pumps went haywire. Something wasn't right…something wrong really wrong. And my stomach was telling me not to go anywhere, but stay right there.

_Crash._

Glass shattered from behind the door, and my guts were screaming for me to stay.

My breathing went panicked, my heart pounding hard enough for me to see black spots. I waited for a moment, the moment dragged on to minutes. Till finally, the scream that came back made my heart stop.

It was a little girl.

"HELP ME!"

Calling, screaming for help. I couldn't stand around, I couldn't just let that little girl get hurt.

"_Didn't it sound like Sherry?"_ That thought got me right to my feet, hand grabbing the crowbar and I opened the door, ready to face any fucking monster, creature, or experiments our sick parents made…it made my stomach upset just thinking about how they wanted to play god…how they wanted to fuck us all over. For biological warfare…terrorism…attacking your own country for your own selfish needs!

I was getting so pissed off, I didn't realize I was stepping on glass, till I heard it…the gentle dripping sound, over the mechanical snapping of electricity. I stopped, the dripping…would've been relaxing if what I saw wasn't blood…

In front of the window, all over the glass shards from the window, a pool of red circled. Growing larger, and larger as the moment passed. Breathing, I could hear very heavy breathing…someone sighing. My skin grew cold. It wasn't from the draft coming in from the broken window. It was from such…unnatural sounding noises.

To my left, I saw the corpse of thank god it wasn't the girl…but of a grown man in a cop's uniform. My heart went out to him, but I just couldn't let myself see another child corpse…it would've driven me mad…

"_Wait…"_ I took a single step closer to the cop…and…

"Holy shit!" I yelped, taking a single step back. The cops head was torn right off! And it wasn't clean either. I could still see the bone of his jugular sticking out, and the throat spurting blood.

It was a fresh kill, A VERY fresh kill…from the looks of it, he didn't seem to feel any pain. There was no hesitation, no…fighting back. The only other thing that was strange, just so happened to be the large scrape marks on the man's back…and within that, I saw every vertebra…

My food was coming back up.

Swallowing back the bile that had risen I looked at the puddle of this man's blood. It had stopped growing, the sounds had stopped coming. I took in a deep breath, taking a step forward.

_**THUMP**_

It, landed behind me.

_TICK_

_TICK_

_TICK_

It was walking to me.

My body reacted before my mind, and I froze up.

"Haaaahhhhh." It moaned, sighed, and cooed.

It wanted my flesh, it wanted me dead. It wanted to eat my internal organs…just like that man. I closed my eyes, the fear was very real. The horror, the terror was there, breathing down my back. I knew what it wanted and it wanted me to give it to it. The creature that killed that man was behind me, creeping closer.

I knew it was there, as silent as it was landing, I just knew…knew it was there.

The smell of rot wafted over to my nose and I cringed.

In the split second I chose to turn around, the crowbar got knocked away from my hand, by the thing's tentacle?

_No…_

My hand, was covered in gunk, my wrist cracked at the sheer impact.

That wasn't a tentacle…

Shrieking at what I saw before me, made me reach for my gun.

It was bigger than a man, by half a body, claws like talons ticking on the floor. Skin, bright red, and a throbbing mess on top of its skull. The skin smelling like chemicals and no eyes, only ears. Bent over like a spider, walking on all fours. It was naked, sexless, and smelling foul. The tongue reached out to taste where I was, and the tongue was a sickly green color…like mold.

It was inflamed, with a few thousand microscopic tips on the razor sharp appendage. It was crawling forward as I took a step back. I could see every vein, every muscle in its back as it came to me. The creature was…demonic looking, frightening. I could hardly keep the gun steady as I aimed.

I shot once, and the sound of the gun made the creature jump, and the bullet missed it by mere inches.

It looked AT ME.

It TASTED my fear.

I couldn't move fast enough, and the next attack sent me hitting the wall next to the gray door. I felt my ribs cave; my breath knocked out of me. It took two steps back, and pounced.

I rolled, shooting off two more rounds. Both striking the licker in the chest, but the bullets ricochet right off its skin.

"FUCK!" I screamed, attempting to crawl away.

The moment I spoke, the creature tilted its head and pin pointed where I was. This time, I knew I had spent, four of my six rounds. I had to make the last two count. I didn't have the time to reload the bullets into my clip.

If I missed, I was done for.

"_The crowbar…"_ I thought. If I miss, I could grab the crowbar.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!' I kept screaming. Over and over.

What ever this thing was, it was going to kill me if I kept slacking. Kept ignoring what I was supposed to do.

I rolled over onto my back, took careful aim and shot twice. Hitting the creature in the mouth. Knocking teeth out, and damaging the tongue.

However, the talon came down cutting through my combat fatigues and cutting deep into my right thigh.

I screamed, reaching out for the crowbar, and I grabbed it. I was almost too late to react again.

The searing hot pain in my tight, almost made me collapse. It was going through my veins…whatever strain or whatever mutation this was. It was going through me, and the blood was staining my sock.

The crowbar in hand, I moved to the left, as it tried to jump on me again. And I swung down, smashing the brain. Out of reaction, the creature lashed out and knocked me down to the floor. Screaming as it climbed on top of me, I kept smashing the crowbar into its face. Hoping, praying that the armor like skin would break away.

And it crumbled, it was brittle when put through enough force. And within a minute of trying to bash the skull in, I had won.

I took over.

I became queen of the hill.

I felt sick.

My stomach was knotting and I felt extremely sick. The blood kept pumping out. I even tried putting my hand over it.

The fucker cut a blood vessel had too. There wouldn't be this much damned blood if he didn't. I cried out.

"Fuck!" I screamed, taking the book bag of my shoulders, and tried rummaging through it with one, unstained hand. If I didn't get a bandage on it quick, I was dead.

The creature twitch.

"FUCK THAT!" I screamed, grabbing my knife and slamming it deep inside its cottage cheese like brain.

"Fuck you!" I spat. Sitting back, hand not congealed in blood, I tried rummaging through the book bag again.

Footsteps, more than just one.

They were running to me, I took my gun, even unloaded and I kept precise aim.

…

Claire tilted her head, she could've sworn she heard gunshots and screaming. She shook her head, her long brown hair tickled the back of her neck. Holding the small 12mm berretta to her side, she stood still for a moment or two before deciding it was time to move on and check back down on the first floor. Those gun shots seemed to have come from the screaming she heard about five minutes ago.

"_Wouldn't hurt to check it out. Who knows it might be Leon."_ Her hopes rose. He was the last person she had ran into…the only person she had ran into since coming to Raccoon hoping to find her brother. The last thing she needed was another run in with a really…ugly thing.

"Like that humanoid thing…I can't spare the bullets…I just ran…" It wasn't a bad thing she did. She just didn't want to mess with someone she couldn't kill. Not with bullets anyway. With a shotgun? Or perhaps a rocket launcher! She smiled to herself. THAT would've been perfect.

The darkroom held nothing of interest for her. Only…one thing that came out odd, a Kevin Ramon wrote a note, saying that there should be extra ammunition in the basement weapon hold. And a hidden key in the briefing room...she leaned on her hip a little more. She wanted to go into the stars office…she wanted to see the picture of her and her brother the time they went to Los Vegas for Christmas…she smiled. She missed her brother, she really did.

But after he got put on suspension…he hardily wrote her, called her, or even spoke to her.

She just thought he had found a girl finally…but the newspapers she had been reading about the cannibal murders…she had to come make sure he was okay.

And thank god for Leon saving her at the diner…that would've been one hell a way to die.

Eaten by zombies.

Kind of comical if you think about it.

She shook her head, and started for the door, the zombie she left roaming around seemed to have made its way to the end of the stairs; if she didn't tread lightly…she might get bit. That's one thing she didn't want.

But then…something else happened, she heard voices…two male and one female. It was loud and seemed like it was drawing a lot of attention. The girl was crying out, for help and sounded desperate…she could either be a roaming camera…or act.

"_A Redfield never leaves someone in harm's way…"_ And that was that. Claire was off, and running dodging the zombie as she went. Her shoulder slamming into the door she came through, and down the bloodied barricaded hall way, by the briefing room, and back to the hallway where she watched Richardson get beheaded by the once human malformation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Third Survivor

Claire opened the door, and she gasped. The human malformation that she had tried getting around earlier now laid out on the tile floor, with its brains like mashed potatoes. Chunky mashed potatoes. And then, before her was a teenager, holding her leg trying to get inside her book bag. Out of reaction she ran over, kneeling down to grab the girls hands, but was greeted with a gun to her face.

She stopped, realizing how frightned she must've been…and when she looked over her body, her eyes laid on the bandaged wrists. Finally, she took a sudden step back.

"Who are you?" She asked, and the girl refused to speak, but in her face she saw the pain.

That's when she realized, Leon must be nearby…had to be…when Claire tried to touch her again, the girl allowed her to.

…

I heard the door open, and another woman walked through the door, instantly I felt fear. What if she worked for Umbrella? What if she was just here to kill me, as if I was just like one of those creatures? When I tried to speak, my mouth couldn't move. My jaw was sore, and I felt fear. Out of terror I reached for the gun, knowing it was empty, when she tried to kneel down to me, I saw her own fear in her face when she saw my wrist. I swallowed, nodding to the book bag. She started to rummage around and found the first aid kit.

"There should be some sutures in there…" I coughed, leaning my head back. Jaw sore, thigh sore and now my wrist started to burn.

"You're gonna be okay. Name's Claire. What's yours?" She asked, her beautiful gray eyes looked at me, and I sighed softly.

"Luli, please call me Lu." Claire gave me a light smile.

"That's a very pretty name Luli…" She looked me over again, and let go of the rag, I kept pressed against my leg and she sighed in releaf.

"Thank god, it's not as bad as I or you possibly thought. It's just a deep flesh wound. It hasn't cut through a vessel…" She reached over, grabbing the small bottle of proxcide and poured it over the wound. I sucked in air through my teeth. She gave me another reassuring smile before touching my hand.

"I'm not afraid that you're bit. How long ago?" She asked, tying cloth around the wound and pulling it tight. I winced again, before calming down.

"Nine hours ago." I replied. She went silent before nodding, offering her hand. I accepted it, standing up. She rummaged through the back pack again, to find the painkillers and handed me two. I greatfully accepted, chewing them and following up with a drink of water from the water bottle. She smiled at me and nodded.

I was curious as to why, or how she was wearing what she was. Which, was cut off pink shorts, black shorts which looked to be tights, riding boots that stopped just below the knee, a black t-shirt and a cut off vest, on the back said 'let me live' with a beautiful angel.

"Luli, did you happen to run into a man named Leon on the way here?" She asked, her eyes gave her away. She was worried, and worried about everyone. Having that much worry for someone isn't good…it could get you killed almost just as fast as confidance. Look at me, I almost died…I don't know how many times, and I had just left my apartment.

I was walking with a small limp, but after a moment or two, I pulled away and was able to walk on my own.

"So what was back that way?" I asked Claire who shrugged.

"I was just in a dark room for about five minutes after running through here. You know…trying to get the hell away from…from that thing you killed back there." She visablly shivered.

"_Did that creature shake her up that bad?"_ I wondered. I decided not to ask out loud. It would've been better to stay silent. After a moment longer of silence I took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright Claire, where should we go now?" I asked, she gave me a strange look.

"You want to split up after that?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Easier to cover more ground that way." Leaning heavier on one hip then the other she once again, gave me an irritated look.

"Luli, I don't know what you're thinking! There are CREATURES out there that could kill you! You already got hurt once. What, are you looking forward to getting killed?!" She kept snapping. I knew she wanted to look out for me, but she couldn't have been any younger, or older then me. If anything we were the same age. I gritted my teeth at her.

"Claire, through the waiting room, and out that door Marvin and Leon might still be there. Do you want to go out there and look?" I asked, she had a hopeful small smile on her face, and she visably relaxed.

"Please?" She continued. Obviously, she didn't want to be, or liked to be alone.

I gave in.

"Alright, and what if they're not there?" I asked, she shrugged.

"We'll stay together and look around the station. Look, seeing you in your condition, I don't want you to be alone…seeing what that THING did to you?!" She eyed my thigh and I sighed.

"It's honestly not that bad…hurts like hell, but not as bad as I, or you thought it out to be." I almost groaned, before handing her the crowbar.

"Look, take this. It's better then the little 12mm you have." She gave me a greatful look, and nodded.

"Thanks Luli." I cringed lightly.

"Please, call me Lu…" I almost pleaded. She gave me a side glance and sighed gently.

"Were going to have to work together to get through this Lu…all three of us…if we don't then we'll all die…" She closed her eyes and pushed the door open to the waiting room.

"_Why am I teaming up with these people…?"_ I thought.

"_Because I'm desperate…"_ I thought again, and it was true…I was desperate…desperate for more human connection, for more…connection in general.

It was the first time in a long time…I realized how lonely I was. Claire, and Leon…gave me this realization and it made me sick…sick to my stomach. Am I really thinking about this at a time like this? Really? What was wrong with me? I was going to die! I had no hope in survival at this point, simply because I was so self absorbed.

Trying to get attention outside of everyone in my family, since I had no family.

They were all dead. At least, at this point I think so…but my father…my father.

…

Leon paced the main room, back and fourth back and fourth. He had followed his boss's order to tell him to stay put while he went out to look for Claire and Luli…it was such a stupid decision. At this point, Lilu could be dead, and Claire's probably all the way on the other side of the preceint! He's nerves were shot, he was worried for Luli…

Running hands through his hair again, he sighed. Already getting tired of waiting for Marvin to get back. He's been gone for too long, and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to stick around and wait anymore.

"Leon!" He turned around, and saw Claire helping Luli through the door, her face drained as she smiled weakly at him. He nearly fell to his knees in shock, he reached out to help Claire and Luli. She grabbed onto his arm and steadied herself.

"I'm okay Leon." Luli replied with a weak smile. She stood straight, and held the back pack on her shoulder.

"I know I look like shit, but I'm fine." She pushed, and he looked at Claire who gave him a light look.

"She's been scratched AND bitten…" She leaned against her leg, and looked at Luli again. Leon nodded and sighed.

"But she's immune, she's fine. I promise." He re-assured her.

Finally, after a long tense moment or two Luli rubbed her face.

"Alright, whats the course of action?" She asked. Leon shook his head slowly.

"My captain told me to stay put, but at this point I can't. There might be other survivors." He started to pace back and forth. Luli limped to the marble fountain, pulling the clip out of her desert eagle, the soft tick, tick, tick of the bullets made her muscles relax.

A male scream broke the small groups concentration, and through the silence. All three looked at the door, by the receptionist desk that held bullet holes, and cracks.

"Was that Marvin?" Leon asked, hair standing on edge.

Both girls looked at each other.

…

He kept shooting the creature that came at him, but it just wouldn't stop! The crimson colored creature, large nails, and snarling teeth could open doors, and run. Every time he shot it, the bullet would bounce off it's bright, bald, red head. Its claws struck, and nailed him across the shoulder. Yelping he fell back. Bright red eyes, stared back at him, mimicking him. Already he felt the burning sensation running through his body, the virus was inside him and consuming him. Either take his own life, or be eaten by this thing.

"_Pick Marvin…this is your last chance…pick!"_ And he did, he kept shooting his pistol, draining the entire clip inside the Crimson Head's throat, and chest till it finally collapsed into a bloody heap of nothingness. The deep lacerations burnt, his throat was starting to crack and become sore, and his tongue was begining to swell. He had to get back to Leon, and hopefully Claire the other survivor and Luli were back at the main meeting point..

"_I feel like shit for the things I said to her…Luli didn't deserve it, after all she's just a kid…and now, I'm going to die before having the chance to tell her I'm sorry…"_ It was true, Marvin never arrested Luli out of good graces…and because deep down he knew she was a good kid. Only falling on troubled times thanks to her parents. The co-founders of the T-Virus and the G-Virus. The chief of police Brian Irons only told him about it…just in case anything happened to him.

He didn't even know where the police chief was, he could be in his hidden office, or tucked away scared shitless.

He was a poor exscuse of a man, and even worse police chief. After everything went to shit, he had disappeared and had yet to appear.

"_It was up to me, to help survivors in the department and now…now I have a rookie, Redfields sister, and a petty thief…not to mention, I now being infected. How the hell am I going to help them out of the department and to safety?"_ He didn't think about the fact…that perhaps Luli was right, that help wont come…that they have to find a way out of the city…

"_The sewers! Why didn't I think about that before?!"_ He wanted to smack himself silly…

But he was getting tired…he leaned against the wall, pushing passed the S.T.A.R.S office, and wondered, if anyone was still there…no.

"_They were departed and put on suspension…poor Claire I would hate to be in her shoes right now…to find out that her brother isn't here…"_ He coughed, and already the blood dripped down his chin.

Behind him, the Crimson Head sat up, growled.

Without warning Marvin just had to turn around, gasping as he let out a horrified scream. The Crimson Head launched right at him, and slammed it's talons deep within his stomach. He grunted, holding his stomach, falling back. The blood came out in a rush, laying back on the ground, he couldn't help but feel the small lumps of his internal organs. He couldn't believe what had just happened, at all. The Crimson Head looked at him, growled and started to lean in for another attack.

Clack

Clack

Clack

"Ahh!" The Crimson head turned, and snarled. Marvin grabbed the wall, taking a good look. Short blonde hair, a white school girl top with blue shorts and black flats with knee high socks. Marvin forced himself up against the wall.

"Run…! Run!" He screamed through a cracked throat. The little girl took one look at Marvin and ran. The blood made her screech, she took off. He at least, saved one life. The child's, feet were gone, the crimson head looked at him, and only turned away. The child's feet pattering, disappeared after a moment.

Marvin laid his head back against the wall, breathing was difficult, and he couldn't see straight. Things were moving, things were going in a blur. He placed his hand on his stomach, feeling the searing pain of an open wound. He just closed his eyes, slowly…slowly, all he wanted…was sleep.

Sleep…

Sweet…sleep.


End file.
